Paper Planes
by Crazy.rabbit2
Summary: Twenty years before they escape from fox river together, Michael and T-bag meet for the first time. Michael's a emotionally damaged kid in foster care, and Teddy is a predator.


**Just a weird little thought I had- What if Tbag and Michael met 20 years before the Prison break? T-Bag's dialogue is really hard to write! please review**

* * *

1986  
When Theo first met Micheal, he was just turned 26 and the boy was 11.

Michael traced his fingers along the origami paper bird he'd just made, the sound of the other kids playing filled his ears. He wished he could play with them, but somehow, he'd forgotten how.  
After spending the best part of the last 6 months locked up in that cold dark room by the mean foster Dad he couldn't talk to people like he used to. He used to be able to make friends so easily, but now all he could think about was that room, and how his foster father had been killed right in front of him, and he had been relived. 'That must make me evil'.  
"A'lackaday! You're quite the origami artist aren't you, little man."  
Michael jumped, and looked up to see a man looking down at him, a crooked smile on his face.  
"Thanks." Michael muttered, his voice hardly above a whisper. He expected the guy to just walk by, but instead he crouched down next to him.  
"Who taught you to make such fine paper creations?" The man asked, with a thick southern accent. Michael analysed his appearance- the guy looked in his thirties. His clothes were worn and dirty, but looked like they'd been expensive when they'd first been bought.  
"My brother." Michael said, feeling a pang of longing for Lincoln- why did his brother have to get himself locked up and leave him in this children's home all alone?  
The man looked around, as if he was checking if anyone was watching, before edging closer to Michael. "So is this brother of yours around?" He asked, sounding cautious.  
"He's in Juvie," Michael said, with a sigh, as he refolded the crane. He wondered what the man wanted. He couldn't help but feel he wanted something, but what? Its not as if Michael had anything of value.  
"The Juvenile Delinquent detention centre, huh? They forced me down in there not s'long ago. Fee years back. It's were us bad boys go. But I suppose your not like that. No, you look like a good kid."  
Michael shrugged- he knew he wasn't good. If he was then his foster Dad wouldn't of wanted to hurt him, and lock him away.  
The Man put a hand, tenderly on Michael's shoulder. "Of course, sometimes society tell us things are bad, when in re-a-lity there aint a thing wrong with them." He said. "It's just ah- natural human behaviour."  
Michael thought of Lincoln, who'd been locked up for stealing from people. But wasn't it natural that Lincoln would want enough money to survive? He nodded. The man had a point.  
"So tell me, boy, what's your name?" The Man said. Michael hesitated before answering.  
"Michael." He said. The Man grabbed his hand suddenly, and shook it.  
"Well, pleased tah make your aqaintence, Michael." The man said, still holding Michael's hand tightly. "mah names Theodore, but most folks just call me Teddy."  
"What do you want?" Michael asked, pulling his hand away. Teddy's grin vanished and was replaced with a cold look.  
"Now here 'a am being nice to you, real polite, and you're suspectin' me of havin' a hidden agenda of sorts, hmm?" He said, putting a hand on Michael's wrist in a way that was almost threatening. The boy looked down.  
"Sorry." He said. It wad wrong of him to suspect everyone. Here someone was being nice to him and Michael was being rude. This is why he didn't deserve kindness.  
The man squeezed his hand, suddenly smiling again. "Ah, s'okay. You have to be careful. 'Specially in this neighborhood. But maybe you an' me could be friends. We could look out for each other, hows that sound?"  
"I'm not all that good at fighting." Michael admitted, wondering why a fully grown man would want his help. "I can't even protect myself sometimes I wont be any use to you.."  
"Now don't go talking like that!" Teddy said with an encouraging grin. "Don't worry, boy, I'll take care of that. There's other things you can do for me."  
"Like what?" Michael asked. Teddy opened his mouth to answer, when suddenly the Children's home warden Miss Kay stuck her head out of the door.  
"Michael! Get your ass in here! I called you in for dinner ten minuets ago!"  
Teddy jumped away from Michael like he'd been stung at the sight of her. "We'll talk again later!" He said to the kid, as he hurried away.  
Michael got up slowly and walked to the home. That was strange. He wondered why Teddy didn't want to be seen with him.  
"Who was that guy you were talking to?" Miss Kay asked. Michael shrugged.  
"Nobody." He lied.


End file.
